xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lowell Summers
Lowell Summers (b. July 7, 2039) is a mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid, a werewolf and a Phoenix Force host. He is the youngest son of Hellion and Marvel Girl, and the grandson of Nightwing, Crystal Summers, Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman. He is a member of Generation X. He is a chunin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team ?. He is also a Gryffindor wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is ?. Lowell is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Guthrie family, the Larkin family, the Richards family and the Storm family. 'History' Early Years Lowell Christopher Summers was born on July 7, 2039 in Houston, Texas and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is the youngest son of Alex Summers and Valeria Richards. He is of English, French, Russian and Japanese heritage. Lowell has three older brothers, T.K., Adrian and Richard. Konohagakure In the spring of 2045, Lowell, along with Jansen and Melody, were sent to Konohagakure to begin their training at the Ninja Academy. Hogwarts In the summer of 2050, Lowell received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his father, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 2050. Lowell was eventually sorted into Gryffindor house. Becoming an X-Man Xavier High School 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Lowell is an Omega-level mutant. Telekinesis: Lowell possesses enormous telekinetic abilities. His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Lowell is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. *''Invisibility:'' Lowell has the ability to render himself and other objects invisible. By a simple act of concentration, he can cause all wavelengths of visible, infrared, and ultraviolet light to bend around him without distortion; he also somehow directs enough undistorted light to his eyes to retain his full range of vision while invisible. An observer, unaware of the peculiar path light takes around his body, would have the sensation of seeing through him. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defense:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defenses to others around his as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people he is trying to fool, not the number of people he is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' He can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' He can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' He can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, he could increase other mutant’s powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Molecular Combustion: Lowell has the ability to speed up the molecules of an object to the point where they separate with an explosive action. It uses a similar hand motion as the power for freezing. The trigger for this power, as seen when he first acquired the ability, is anger or rage. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Lowell possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Lowell possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Powers as a Werewolf Super Strength: Lowell is much stronger than any human. Super Speed: Lowell is faster than any human and can rival any vampire. He can use this ability in either human or wolf form. Under the full moon, werewolves can use their speed in wolf form to even swiftly chase down vampires. Super Agility: Lowell possesses superhuman agility. He can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Super Durability: Lowell can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. He can also exert themselves without much tire. Healing Factor: Lowell possesses superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near instantaneously. Werewolves have also been said to heal exactly as fast as vampires, even in human form. Super Senses: Lowell has extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. Anger: When a werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a vampire. Full Moon: Werewolves' powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon. High body temperature: Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for some vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. Wolf form: Lowell can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. Powers as a Wizard Abilities as a Ninja 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Lowell possesses a genius-level intellect. Expert Pilot: Lowell is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father, grandmother, great-grandfather and great-great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Lowell has spent most of his life as a ninja and being a fifth generation Summers, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Lowell has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. T.K. holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and being the son of Alex Summers, Lowell is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Lowell is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic and Latin. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sai (it is presumed he may have trained with all Okinawan Kobudo weapons), zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This is all thanks to his ninja training; which also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Lowell is trained and excels in astral combat. Eidetic Memory: Lowell has eidetic memory; he can remember any piece of information with perfect detail. Gifted Equestrian: Strength Level Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As he is a Whitelighter, Lowell is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' Lowell is a very handsome young man with blue eyes, dark blonde hair and tanned skin. His body is toned and slim. *'Hair:' Lowell has short dark blonde hair, usually kept in a spiky fashion. He normally does not have any facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' *'X-Men Uniform:' *'Wolf form:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Lowell purchased an 10" (wood) wood wand with a (core) core in 2050. 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Werewolves Category:Wizards Category:Shinobis Category:Cheyarafim Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Storm family Category:Richards family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Invisibility Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2039 Category:Cancer (sign) Category:Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Larkin family Category:Guthrie family Category:Gryffindors